Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Truth or Dare
by LeoFan
Summary: The title speaks for itself. Please make sure to read and reread all rules and understand them! My only disclaimer is right here: I DO NOT OWN TMNT. HIATUS
1. Rules and guidelines

**Me: Ok guys. I'm trying TMNT Truth or Dare again. This time I am going to make it more according to guidelines. :3 Enjoy and pay close attention to the rules!**

LeoFan, otherwise known as LF, a pale skinned girl with freckles and short brown hair, a navy blue Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles T-shirt, blue shorts, blue knee high socks, blue converse, a blue head band closely resembling a certain blue clad Turtle's mask walked onto the stage, wondering if anybody would wonder if she liked blue. Her phone rang loudly with "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. She blushed furiously as she answered the phone.

"H-hello?" She asked. "Hi Leo...Yes, I need you and your brothers. And Splinter and April and Casey and Angela...Yes, now...Thanks, g'bye." She hung up the phone, and as she did so, the four Ninja Turtles, Master Splinter, Casey Jones, April O'Neil, and a blond girl with lightly tanned skin, freckles, blue eyes, an orange t-shirt, black shorts, orange knee high socks, and orange and green Nike sneakers filed on stage. The blond girl's long hair was swept into a sideways pony tail. LF put out some plastic chairs with microphones in front of them. Each one was a different color and had a paper label on it. The blue one's label said Leonardo, the red one's said Raphael, the purple one's said Donatello, the orange one's said Michelangelo, the brown one's said Master Splinter, the yellow one's said April, the gray one's said Casey, and the green one said Angela. Each of the guests sat in their assigned chairs as LF disappeared backstage.

"What the heck is she doing?" The blond girl in the green chair, Angela, wondered aloud. A moment later, LF came back, dragging a cushioned blue arm chair with some difficulty. She set it up off to the side of the rest of them, and plopped down. She pulled out a microphone from behind her and smiled.

"Why do you get the cushy chair?" Mikey said, pouting.

"Because I'm the host." She said smirking.

"Host smost. I wanna cushy chair." Mikey whined. "Besides, it isn't very respectful to Master Splinter for you to have a cushy chair and he has a plastic one sis."

"I talked to him Mikey." LF said, smirking even bigger.

"I have given my permission to your adopted sister to have the only arm chair Michelangelo." Splinter confirmed.

"Anyway, why are we here?" Leo asked.

"We're playing Truth or Dare." LF replied.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me first! Leo, truth or-"

"Woah Mikey!" LF cut the orange banded turtle off. "We're letting the readers submit the questions and dares.

"Oh." Mikey said.

"First, we must have some rules and guidelines!" LF said. She pulled a string and a banner dropped dramatically. The font it was written on with looked suspiciously like the font for the Space Heroes logo. Mikey stood up to try to see.

"Hm..." He muttered. LF grabbed his arm and escorted him back to his chair, then plopped back into her own arm chair.

"Now, I will read these for Michelangelo's benefit." She said. **"Rule one: Keep all questions and dares rated K+! Nothing inappropriate please! Rule two: You may request a character from any TV show, movie, book, ect to make an appearance, and if I know about them, I will invite them onstage. Space Heroes and Super Robo Mecha Force Five! count. Rule three: Any character from TMNT is allowed to be invited. Rule four: There are five supported pairings in this fic, though most any suggested ones are welcome. All supported ones suggested by OC, Angela Jordan Michaels. They are: Leonardo X Karai, Donatello X April, Raphael X Irma(See my story), Michelangelo X Angela, and Leonardo X LeoFan..."** LF blushed dark red as she read aloud what her OC had suggested. "Moving on! **Rule five: If you or your OC would like to make an appearance, please provide a physical description. Rule six, and the most important rule: **_**If you have an account on , you MUST send your questions and dares via PM! Any questions and dares received by a user via reviews will not be accepted, therefore will not be published! Only guests may send in questions and dares via reviews."**_ LF put extra emphasis on the final rule.

"Well...I would say that's some pretty interesting pairings..." Leo mumbled. LF turned impossibly red.

"So..you gonna ignore any users that submit via reviews?" Donnie asked.

"I hate to be exclusive of people, but yes. That's why I put all the extra emphasis." LF replied.

"I see." Donnie nodded. "I must ask about the pairings though..."

"No questions!" LF suddenly blushed. "None Donnie! Leave that to our readers!"

"Ok! Calm yourself." Donnie held his hands up. Angela and Mikey were arguing about snow or something over in their seats.

"Leave it to those two to get totally off the topic." Casey grunted.

"Hey sis, what does 'confused as a hibernating rattler waking up in the middle of a snow storm' supposed to mean?" Mikey asked. LF facepalmed.

"Later Mikey." She grumbled. "Let me refresh you guys on the rules again." LF pointed at the banner, which said the following:

_All questions and dares must be K+. nothing inappropriate!_

_characters from any TV show, book, ect are welcome if I know about them. Just request!_

_Any TMNT character can make an appearance_

_supported pairings are:_

_Leorai_

_Apriltello_

_Irphael_

_Michelangela_

_Leo X LeoFan_

_If you or your OC wants to make an appearance, please provide a physical description._

_Users MUST submit through PM only! Only guests can submit via reviews!_

LF waved at the audience and the screen went black.

**Me: Please reread all rules!**


	2. Guest: Cat girl

The screen faded back in, revealing LF half asleep in her arm chair. Suddenly, a random messenger came up on stage and gave her shoulder a good hard smack.

"OW!" LF sat up with a start. When she saw the messenger dude holding the envelope she smoothed down her hair. "Hi."

"Message for LeoFan!" He said, holding out the envelope.

"Why, thank you random messenger." LF said, taking the envelope as the messenger walked away. She took out a _kunai_ from underneath the dojo wraps on her wrist and slit the envelope. As she pulled out the letter, Mikey started bouncing in his seat.

"Who's it from?" He asked.

"Someone we all know and love from the last time we did this!" LF smiled. "Cat girl!" This announcement earned a loud groan from Raph, who got out a large box of child-proofing tools and stood up.

"May as well get ready." He grumbled as he started child-proofing the stage. LF laughed and began to read the letter aloud.

"'To Everyone: Hello Cat girl here!' Welcome Cat girl!" LF smiled. "'To Turtles: What would you guys do if you found a basket with a mutant baby girl in it?'"

"Not this one again!" Raph groaned, looking up from the electrical sockets he was kneeling next to.

"Well," Leo started. "I think its pretty obvious we'd take her back to the lair."

"No no no." WHAT WOULD YOU DO?" LF repeated.

"Take care of it, duh!" Mikey said.

"That's better." LF said. "Moving on. 'To Raphael: What would you do if your brothers and Splinter and friends left it up to you to take care of the baby?'"

"Probably freak the heck out because I suck at taking care of kids." Raph responded, putting light switch covers over the switches on stage right.

"It seems to me like you're doing well already!" LF exclaimed, surprised to see Raph working so diligently to child-proof the room.

"I'm being safe, not good with kids." Raph grunted.

"Next question." LF stated. "'To Everyone: What would you do if the baby started crying?'"

"Give it to Master Splinter or Leo to sing a Japanese lullaby" Donnie said. Mikey, Raph, Casey, April, LF and Angela nodded in agreement.

"All I know is 'Rock-a-bye baby!" Leo protested.

"Sing it!" Mikey screamed. Raph smirked.

"Yeah, sing it!"

"Sing it! Sing it!" Casey began chanting. Everyone but Leo and Splinter chanted.

"Fine!" Leo began to sing quietly._ "Kazegafuku ga, kurēdoru ga yurugasu kozue iwa - sayōnara akachan,. Eda burēku wa, kurēdoru wa ochi, daun akachan, kurēdoru to subete o itsukuru." _When he finished, Leo covered his face in embarrassment while the whole room filled with applause.

"Amazing Leo!" LF said. "Next. 'To Everyone: Who would change her diapers? And no Mikey is not an option.'"

"Yay!" Mikey cheered. Everyone immediately looked at Donnie.

"Donnie!" They said in unison.

"Why me?" Donnie complained.

"Your second youngest, and second most annoying." Raph supplied, wrapping electrical tape over some exposed wire.

"Makes sense to me." LF grinned wickedly. "'To Mikey: What would you name the baby?'"

"Mona doesn't suit a baby I decided." Mikey announced. "I pick Venus." LF nodded.

"'To Master Splinter: Out of all four of your sons who do you think would be better with taking care of kids?'" She read.

"I believe Michelangelo would be best when it comes to keeping a small child entertained." He said thoughtfully. "But Leonardo would be best when it came to keeping the child safe. Donatello would most likely over-think the situation and Raphael would most likely lose his temper."

"Good answer sensei." LF smiled. "'To Everyone: Okay guys before I go I have a present for who ever wants it..' woah, wait, Cat girl's coming? Cool!" A beautiful skinny blond haired teen with emerald green eyes appeared wearing a cat woman outfit. She walked on stage holding a basket and placed it in front of them. Raph came over and opened it slightly and a cooing sound came from inside. A small three-fingered hand reached out. Cat girl disappeared as Raph gasped, before he could make a move to hand the basket back.

"Don't worry bro. I'll take care-"

"No!" Raph cut Mikey off and picked the baby up. An embarrassed blush spread on his face as he cuddled the smaller mutant against his plastron protectivly.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" LF's eyes grew large at the adorable sight, and the baby continued to coo. "I have one more. 'To Leo Fan: Don't think I wouldn't post this up sooner or later. I'll be back. see ya! Thanks, Cat girl ..Meow!'" LF chuckled. "I knew my first guest would most likely be you Cat girl. I personally like your questions and dares." Suddenly the baby started crying. Raph's voice came quietly and soothingly.

* * *

_"Kuchidome chīsana akachan wa, rafaeru no tsumori ga anata ni kotori o katte, kotoba o iu koto wa arimasen. Sono chīsana tori wa utau shinai baai wa, rafaero no tsumori wa anata ni daiya no yubiwa o kōnyū suru."** _He sang. Leo's eyes widened as he listened, and slowly the baby's cries quieted. Everyone smiled, and had the good sense to keep quiet as the screen faded to black.

****Hush little baby, don't say a word, Raphael's gonna buy you a little bird. And if that little bird don't sing, Raphael's gonna buy you a diamond ring.**


	3. User: Cup of Tea Hatter

**Me: Check out Leo's new blog! LF (me) will be helping him every so often! is the site! ;)**

_-page-break-_

The screen faded in once again to reveal LF slumped forward snoring. Mr. Random Messenger from chapter 2 came up on stage and shook her. She immediately woke up.

"HUH?! WHAT?! Oh hi." She smiled.

"Message for LeoFan." He muttered halfheartedly and handed her a letter.

"Thanks." LF yawned and took the letter. She took out her _kunai _and slit open the letter as the messenger walked away. "This one is from Cup Of Tea Hatter. Dare one is: 'I dare Leo to go 24 hours without telling anyone off. If he can't, then he has to kiss LeoFan.'" LF stared at the letter, then looked at Leo with wild eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"TELL SOMEONE OFF NOW!" LF's eyes grew calm and as she realized what she said, she blushed furiously. "Hehe...never mind."

"Ok.." Leo responded.

"Well, moving on." LF, still blushing, read off the letter again. "'I dare Casey to run around saying Apritello is holy and Capril is sin.' Ooh this will be good."

"Excuse me? What tha heck is Capril?" Casey said. "And while were at it, Apriltello as well please."

"Capril is the pairing that supports you and April together as boyfriend and girlfriend. Apriltello is the pairing that supports Donnie and April as boyfriend and girlfriend." LF explained. Upon hearing this, April, Donnie, and Casey each blushed redder than Raphael's mask.

"Wait...so...Leorai...is that me and Karai?" Asked Leo, a blush blossoming on his cheeks. LF nodded.

"And Michelangela is me and Angie, and Irphael is Raph and Irma?" Mikey puzzled out. LF nodded again.

"And now that that is all cleared up, Casey can do his dare." LF pushed a button on the side of her armchair, revealing a recliner.

"Oh come _on_!" Mikey crossed his arms. LF flashed her signature smile. Casey slowly stood up. LF balled up a gold and purple t-shirt and tossed it at him.

"Heads up, Cave Mouth." She smirked as the t-shirt flew through the air and landed in his hands. He unfolded it and glared at LF.

"Really?" He turned the shirt around to reveal to the audience a bright reddish-brown "TEAM APRILTELLO" written across the front in a bold font. Scattered laughter sounded across the stage as Casey tugged the new shirt on over the one he was already wearing.

"Now Puck-Head. Do your dare." LF smirked. Casey halfheartedly began running around the stage chanting over and over, 'Apriltello is holy and Capril is sin'. Everyone on stage laughed, Mikey and Angela laughing the hardest. LF slowly calmed down and wiped the tears, drawn by the hard laughing, then held up the letter.

"'I dare Karai to tell us who she likes.'" She read.

"But Karai isn't here!" Mikey looked panicked.

"No sweat Mikey." LF pulled out a device with a keyboard and a red and a blue button. She pressed the blue button.

"Welcome to the guest transporter." Said an automated female's voice.  
"Woah! Did Donnie make that?" Angela asked.

"No, I got it off of Craig's List." LF grinned.

"Nice." Angie smiled. LF typed in a few letters and pressed the red button.

"Transporting 'Oroku Karai' to 'LF's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Truth or Dare'. Transporting...transporting..." The machine said. A blue mist appeared in center stage and the shape of Karai with her unsheathed tanto appeared. The mist disappeared. "Transport complete." The machine shut off and LF put it away.

"What is going on here?" Karai's eyes moved from side to side as she surveyed the stage.

"Truth or dare. We only need you for a moment." LF yawned.

"Truth or dare? That's a child's game." Karai sneered, re-sheathing her tanto.

"And yet Master Splinter is playing." LF retorted. Karai rolled her eyes.

"One condition. I get to bring the rat to father." She spat.

"Karai, Shredder isn't-mmff!" Master Splinter placed his hand over Leo's mouth.

"Now is not the proper time my son. Karai will learn the truth when she should." He said calmly.

"Truth about what?" Karai narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing. Now, your condition is invalid, but your still doing your dare." LF said. She held up the letter and reread: "'I dare Karai to tell us who she likes.'" Leo leaned forward in his seat.

"Um...well...there's this guy I met...he likes blue, and he is a mutant...and he is a Space Heroes geek..." Karai stopped here and LF rolled her eyes and sighed,

"Just say Leo already." LF yawned and leaned back in her chair.

"Um..well..yes it is Leo." Karai crossed her arms and plastered a defiant look on her face. Leo blushed and looked down. Karai started to stalk off the stage. She stopped at Leo's chair where the mutant was still blushing furiously.

"What is it now Karai?" LF said, her eyes closed. Karai said nothing, but grabbed Leo's face, yanked it upward, and planted a kiss smack on his lips. Leo's eyes grew wide, and, after Karai pulled away, he grabbed her and gave her another kiss. Karai's eyes also grew quite wide, but she gave him a shove, breaking the kiss and causing him to fall backward in the chair. Leo rubbed his head as Karai strutted off the stage and out the door.

"You got rejected big time dude." Mikey laughed.

"Yeah yeah very interesting." LF attempted to sound bored, but instead, her irritation entered her tone. Leo stood up his now cracked blue plastic chair and sat back down in it.  
"Ok, moving on. 'I dare Raph to let Mikey watch Frozen and Tangled,'" LF read.

"No way, he'll get all hyped up and I'll have to deal with him!" Raph frowned.

"Come _on_ Raphie." LF pouted. Raph shook his head. "Well fine. The next one will be considered pay back. 'I dare Leo Donnie and Mikey to sing Fixer Upper and aim it at Raph.'" LF read. "And I'm adding in Angie, April, Casey, and myself."

"Aw just _perfect_." Raph facepalmed. The people LF had called smirked and began to sing as follows:

Leo: What's the issue, dear?  
Why are you holding back from such a man?  
Is it the clumpy way he walks?

Donnie: Or the grumpy way he talks?

Mikey: Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped  
Weirdness of his feet?

Casey: And though we know he washes well  
He always ends up sort of smelly.

April: But you'll never meet a fellow who's as

Angie and LF: Sensitive and sweet!  
So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
So he's got a few flaws.

Leo: Like his peculiar brain dear,

Donnie: His thing with the reindeer.

Mikey and Casey: That's a little outside of nature's laws!

Raph: Shut up already.

Angie, LF, and April: So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
but this we're certain of  
You can fix this fixer-upper  
Up with a little bit of love!

Raph: Can we please just stop this and say we did it all? We've got a real, actual problem here. Called, I am about to punch someone!

Leo: I'll say! So tell me, dear  
Is it the way that he runs scared?

Donnie: Or that he's socially impaired?

Mikey: Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?

Raph: I DO NOT!

Casey: Are you holding back your  
Fondness due to his unmanly blondness?

April, LF and Angie: Or the way he covers  
Up that he's the honest goods?

All: He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,  
He's got a couple of bugs

Raph: No I don't!

All: His isolation is confirmation  
Of his desperation for healing hugs  
So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
But we know what to do  
The way to fix up this fixer-upper  
Is to fix him up with you!

Raph: ENOUGH! We have all humiliated Raph enough ok?!

Leo: Er...wrong line. Buuuuttt...So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,

Donnie: That's a minor thing.

Mikey: Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement.

Casey: And by the way I don't see no ring!

Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Casey: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
Her brain's a bit betwixt  
Get the fiancé out of the way and  
The whole thing will be fixed.

April: We're not sayin' you can change him,  
'Cause people don't really change.  
We're only saying that love's a force  
That's powerful and strange.  
People make bad choices if they're mad,  
Or scared, or stressed.  
Throw a little love their way.

April, Angie and LF: Throw a little love their way.

And you'll bring out their best.

All: True love brings out the best!  
Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
That's what it's all about!

Leo: Father!

April: Sister!

Donnie: Brother!

All: We need each other  
To raise us up and round us out.  
Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
But when push comes to shove.

Mikey: The only fixer-upper fixer  
That can fix a fixer-upper is

All: True! true!  
True, true, true!  
Love  
Love, love, love, love, love  
Love!

Raph screamed. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" LF sniggered.

"Don't worry Raphie. We have. And we're going ahead and wrap it up! Bye folks! Send in your stuff and don't forget! Users use PM and guests use reviews!" LF waved as the screen faded to black once more.


	4. User: The Raphanator

**Me: Back! Cat girl, I'll do yours next just lemme do my dad's stuff first. XD thanks! I do not own What I've Done by Linkin Park**

LF was dancing around the stage listening to her tPod. She grabbed Leo and pulled him up out of his chair and twirled him around, singing loudly.

"_Let mercy come, and wash away, what I've done! I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become! Erase myself, and let go of what I've done!_" She flung Leo back into his chair and danced...right into Mr. Random Messenger Dude.

"Sorry!" She pulled out her right earbud.

"Message." The messenger grumbled and handed LF a letter.

"Thanks." LF smiled, taking the letter. Mr. Random Messenger grunted and left. LF put away her tPod and sat down in her armchair. "This is from The Raphanator...OMG OMG THAT'S MY DAD!" LF nearly dropped the letter.

"Your dad? The Raphanator? Woah. He must like Raph." Mikey said.

"Well, duh numb skull! I'm just that awesome!" Raph said, shoving Mikey.

"Raph, don't be vain." LF stuck her tongue out. "Now, my Dad has some stuff. 'Have everyone slap everyone, like, start with April slapping Donnie, Donnie slaps Crankshaw, Crankshaw slaps Ryan, Ryan slaps Leo, Leo slaps Mikey, Mikey slaps Splinter, and Irma kisses Raph and Raph slaps himself, P.S., get someone to slap Cat girl for Raph too.'"

"Wait, Crankshaw and Captain Ryan?! OMG!" Leo squealed like a fangirl and disappeared. He came back wearing his Halloween costume, which was Captain Ryan, and carrying his Crankshaw and Captain Ryan action figures, a notebook and a pen.

"Leo, you are such a girl." Raph grunted.

"I am not. I'm simply taking advantage of this opportunity." Leo retorted, sitting back down. LF jumped to his defense.

"Shut up Raph! I agree with Leo! Be right back as a matter of fact." She ran off backstage and came back in an outfit identical to Leo's, carrying her own action figures and notebook. She sat down and pulled out the Guest Transporter and started it up.

"Welcome to the Guest Transporter." Mrs. Robot voice said. LF typed some stuff in and submitted it. "Transporting 'Irma Langinstein, Captain Ryan, and Mr. Crankshaw' to 'LF's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Truth or Dare'. Transporting...transporting..." A blue mist appeared, revealing a trembling, shocked Irma, and two cartoony looking men in yellow shirts, both with blaster pistols drawn. "Transport complete." LF put the machine away.

"Irma, have a seat." She said, then she and Leo jumped up at the same time and turned to Captain Ryan and Mr. Crankshaw.

"IamyourbiggestfanomgcanIpleasehaveyourautographsonmyactionfiguresandinmynotebookandonmyarmaswellwhileyouratit?" They said in unison.

"Um..Excuse me?" Captain Ryan asked. Leo slapped his hand over LF's mouth grinning.

"MMFF!" LF protested.

"Can we have your autographs? Both of you? We're your biggest fans!" Leo held out his notebook and action figures, along with his pen as LF did the same with her things and a Sharpie, promptly licking Leo's hand, causing the mutant to pull his hand away from her mouth. He glared at her, and she just smirked. Meanwhile, Ryan and Crankshaw were having a hushed discussion.

"They're both dressed like me."

"I'm aware of that Captain."

"They're no more than two fans. They are no threat."

"But Captain, the green one has weapons!"

"And he has not attempted to use them. All they want is autographs, and from the looks of it our temporary participation in some kind of game show. Do not harm them. Understood?"

"Aye sir." They turned to LF and Leo who had been waiting patiently (and eavesdropping) on the two. The cadets put away their weapons. Captain Ryan took their notebooks and a pen and signed a paper in each, handing it off to Crankshaw after he finished. As Crankshaw signed the notebooks, Captain Ryan signed the two Captain Ryan action figures. After Crankshaw signed the action figures of _himself_, the two space cadets returned the belongings to their owners, and after careful studying of the signatures, Leo and LF let out a squeak of disbelief. Then Leo made his way back to his blue plastic chair, next to which Irma had taken a seat on the floor. Crankshaw stared as Ryan started to lead him to the floor as well, but LF stopped him.

"I'll be back in a moment with your seats." LF ran backstage, then came back with two armchairs, struggling to drag them across to center stage. Once she got there, a trickle of sweat had run down her face, and her Captain Ryan wig had slid forward onto her forehead, revealing a blue ponytail holder underneath the wig that was holding her hair underneath it. She smiled, sliding the wig back into place, and the cadets sat down.

"Thank you miss..?" Captain Ryan tilted his head as he studied LF.

"Oh! LeoFan, but you can just call me LF."

"Thank you miss LeoFan. Now, if you could explain why we are here?"

"And why I don't have a chair?" Irma piped up. LF flounced over to her armchair and sat down.

"Cuz your only here temporarily."

"So are they."

"They're different."

"They're cartoon characters."

"They're-"

"Here Irma. Have my chair." Raph stood up and knelt on the floor next to his red chair. Irma smiled gratefully and walked to his chair and sat down.

"Cute Raph. Now, back to Dad's-I mean, The Raphanator's dares. 'Have everyone slap everyone, like, start with April slapping Donnie, Donnie slaps Crankshaw, Crankshaw slaps Ryan, Ryan slaps Leo, Leo slaps Mikey, Mikey slaps Splinter, and Irma kisses Raph and Raph slaps himself, P.S., get someone to slap Cat girl for Raph too.'" LF read off the letter. "April, start us off." April hesitantly looked at Donnie, who shrugged. Clenching her eyes shut, April slapped Donnie across the face. _Smack._ Donnie winced, causing April to worriedly bite her nails. Donnie let her know she needn't worry, and April nodded. Then Donnie turned to Crankshaw, who had started freaking out.

"How convenient." Donnie muttered, slapping Crankshaw. Then Crankshaw worriedly turned to Ryan who had hardened his face. Crankshaw weakly slapped Ryan, and LF shook her head. Crankshaw bit his lip and repeated the action with more force, causing Ryan's pupil's to shrink with effort not to show any pain. Ryan stood up, walked to Leo, and slapped him. Leo did another fangirl squeal as Mikey laughed at him and practically skipped to Mikey's seat to slap him.

"OW!" Mikey yelped even though Leo had barely touched him. Mikey looked nervously at Splinter, who nodded at him to continue. Mikey held his breath and slapped Splinter, who allowed the action to be carried out. Then, Raph, realizing what came next, blushed hard. Irma mimicked him, and slowly turned around her seat. She leaned down to Raph, and kissed him gently, quickly sitting up a moment later. Raph slapped himself, more to know if what he experienced was real then to fulfill his dare. Mikey started laughing again, and Raph growled, tackling him. While they scuffled on the floor, Angela raised her hand.

"I volunteer to slap Cat girl when she gets back."

LF frowned.

"Fine. But don't do it to hard." Angela nodded. LF gave a forced smile and watched the red, orange and green blur roll around on stage as Captain Ryan, Mr. Crankshaw, and Irma filed off stage to go back to their homes and places of business. Leo walked backstage to change out of his costume, and took LF's action figures and notebook with him to put away. LF took off her wig and laid it in her lap as the screen went black.


End file.
